


Ink and Error Getting Drunk on Glowsticks

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Error's an idiot, Ink is an idiot, Mild cussing, No Smut, idiots being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Read the uncreative title.





	Ink and Error Getting Drunk on Glowsticks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Parspicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parspicle/gifts).

> Sorry I took so long! This might be a little crappy but hey just cuss me out in the comments if anyone has any suggestions etc. Idk why but I love the idea of Ink drinking glow sticks. DUN JUDGE MEH!

The stupid idiot had a stupid shit-eating grin on his stupid face. Spewing words into my face at a million miles per minute with his stupid voice. By now, I was sure my scowl had been permanently etched into my skull. The intensifying glitches were getting annoying. They buzzed around me, getting worse every second I had to listen to that voice. I was 99% sure that the rainbow asshole was doing this just to annoy me. Take one look at his face and you would know what I mean.

I should never had accepted his offers for friendship. That Inky bastard was just way too annoyingly persistent. I remembered how he joked and extended his hand while bleeding onto the floor. From _my_ blasters and _my_ strings. It was more unnerving than the orange hooded freak that smoked those cancer sticks. More so than the nineties nightmare. You would’ve known if you had seen it. Taken one look at that cracked, leaking skull and you would know what I mean.

And now, he wanted me to go _drinking_ with him.

And I _agreed_.

I, the Destroyer of AUs, granted Ink, Guardian of the multiverse, assent to take me to a bar, yes a bar, for consumption of alcoholic beverages. I’m not kidding.

Now, don’t get me wrong, I’m not saying anything to try and convince anyone of my sanity here, but this? Going drinking with Ink. The knowledge of how he usually acts without the interference of alcohol is already some redoubtable nightmare fuel. And yet I agreed. This is on a whole other level of insane.

His crazy must be getting to me.

I mentally shudder at a memory, carefully keeping my cooly annoyed demeanor to uphold my formidable reputation. Nightmare and his gang had went to celebrate a victory at this bar in one of the Fell universes once. Being bored, I had thought it was a good idea to take them up on their invitation at the time. I am the Destroyer of universes after all, what could possibly go wrong? I had avoided alcohol ever since.

Nobody deserved to see Nightmare drunk…

The Grillby from this timeline handed me and Ink each a beer, startling me out of my reverie. The rainbow asshole downed his in one go. The entire glass. I’m not kidding. Unwilling to lose stature, I take a tentative sip. Then downed the whole glass as well. It threatened to choke me. The Grillby shot-pun intended-a concerned glance in our direction. I glared back.

“WHy yOu cHEcKIng oUT tHe BARteNdeR?” Ink was already drunk? I frown, the alcohol making itself known in the back of my head as well.

“I’m not.” I growled. Knitting my eyebrows together as I felt a faint blush, from the alcohol, not the accusation, settle into my cheekbones. I ordered another drink. Only lightweights (ahem-Ink-ahem) back down at a time like this.

“aM I nOt GOod eNoUGh FoR yoU?” The idiot drawled, taking a swig of his second beer. “gLiTChy~” I dodged his pathetic attempt to grab my scarf, which, just so it’s clear, wasn’t by any means well aimed. The Squid yelped in surprise. Like the nice person I am, I caught his scarf before he could complete his undoubtedly graceful faceplant onto the disgusting bar floor. How embarrassing would it be if the multiverse saw how this, of all people, was the one guy who could face me head on in a fight?! A moron with his face in the floor of a bar in some random universe. No. Just no.

“You are an idiot.” I enlightened him, getting a stage sob in return. To my surprise, he took out a green glow stick, which he proceeded to snap in half and pour down his metaphorical throat with a maniacal grin on his skull. I really started to question my life choices. Take one look at that face and you would’ve known why. You would’ve known. Why did I not expect this? It was Ink we were talking about. Of course he drank glow sticks.

By now, the entire bar was staring at us. Nobody was stupid enough to approach, though. Some would-be intimidating figures shuffled out the door, looking about ready to wet their pants at the sight of us. Guess they knew what was good for them. Anyone with even the most minuscule hint of common sense would stay far, far away if they ever saw a glitch and an anomaly, especially if the glitch and anomaly in question were known for murdering and tearing entire universes apart with their fights, sitting in the bar of their universe. Drinking. Glow sticks. Yes I decided to try one. He has a whole inter-dimensional pocket filled with them. Glow sticks of every color, shape, and size. I am not fucking kidding.

The glow sticks weren’t half bad. Not that I’d ever tell the idiot. I gulped another one. A bunny monster sitting relatively near us started sweating and shifting uncomfortably.

We sat there, depleting the inkblot’s glow stick supply. I drank most of the yellow ones. Why? Because I can. The other guests and the Grillby looked as if they wanted to protest our careless littering of plastic containers. They thought better though. Good.

The chemical burned into my system. Shorty gave up on trying to form coherent speech. Who knew immortals could get drunk on glow sticks? Damn this was stronger than the fucking alcohol. My vision became blurrier than usual, which is impressive seeing as I’m half blind most of the time, and I felt the world swimming around me. The most random thoughts started prodding my non-existent brain. The disembodied voices slurred and failed to register. Most of them anyway…

I did hear an interesting idea.

I threw my latest plastic capsule into a portal leading to Abomination #13’s universe, snickering when Ink almost tripped on thin air in an attempt to protest the blatant disturbance of an AU. Grabbing on to his scarf, I brought his skull to mine. Our teeth clinked. The slight rainbow blush deepened and he smirked at me with unfocused eyesights. A brow bone was raised.

“SSoo yOu’re gONna pLay AT tHis gAmE nOW?”

I didn’t resist when he pulled me into a gross, sloppy kiss. If you had seen his face right now, you would’ve known why.

The fire elemental cleared his throat on the other side of the bar. That did it. I didn’t even break the kiss as I destroyed the Universe with a virus I inserted into its code when I first entered and opened a clumsy portal to the Antivoid underneath us. Some dust got through the rip in space, but did I care? Ask me if I cared right now. Ask if I cared that it got on my favorite scarf. He wasn't even fazed by my sudden act of destruction. Maybe he didn't care either. 

Ink’s arms slung themselves over my back and I felt mine wrap around his waist, one tracing up the curve of his spine and resting against his skull. My thoughts were a jumble of unformed words and phrases. The glow sticks… No wonder Ink acted so drunk all the time.

Without my realizing it, we had crawled on top of my favorite (ahem only) Undernovella-watching couch. The Inkblob lay underneath me, his back against the armrest. We broke apart, breathing in each other’s face. If I could have thought clearly beforehand, then my mind would certainly have been wiped blank when I stupidly opened my sockets. The idiot was unfairly sexy with his half lidded eyes and cheekbones every shade of the rainbow (that’s gay Ink). Those eyelights shaped into an aggressive red burst and inverted pink heart with an almost lazy blink, giving nothing else away with that stupid enigmatic and oh so seductive smirk.

I knew my cheekbones were probably glowing a brighter yellow than the actual sun. Did I care? Ask if I cared. Ask if I cared about the voices squealing and giggling in my head, only half drowned out by my own semi coherent thoughts about how hot the shorty could be sometimes…Not that I’d ever admit it out loud.

I brought my teeth to his, unthinking. My fingers dug into the fabric of his scarf, pressing it to the back of his spine. The taste of glow sticks lingers in his mouth. It wasn’t half bad. I pressed into him, feeling his hand snake under my scarf to hold my neck. And, because Ink is an idiot asshole, he graciously decided that this was an opportune moment to puke ink. Into my mouth. I’m not kidding.

And, because I was drunkenly unprepared, I accidentally swallowed a half a mouthful of Ink’s ink. My sockets snapped open.

Oh that fucker was so dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm I'm sorry I made Error drink puke. I couldn't get that idea out of my head after I read your thing on Tumblr...


End file.
